A computer network is a plurality of computer systems interconnected by communication channels. For example, a central computer system may interconnect numerous remote computer systems. Each remote computer system can communicate with the other systems through the central computer system. Often, the communication channels are telephone lines. Thus, a computer operator at one location can access a computer operator at another location by both operators accessing a central computer system over telephone lines.
Computer networks are used for a variety of purposes, for example, to send messages from one point to another. They can also allow numerous people to access a database or a document. Additionally, networks can be used to play video games.
This invention provides a method of interfacing between computer systems on a network. Interfacing means simply to communicate between computer systems on the network. This invention also provides a method of interacting between different computer systems on a network and it provides an invented computer network.